1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for signal transmission line, and more particularly to a multiple pieces type BNC automatic termination connector.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many patents concerning a dual type BNC connector. For example, Taiwan Patent No. M241844 entitled as “Dual type BNC connector”, Taiwan Patent No. M270544 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,138 entitled as “Multiple pieces dual type BNC connector with all metal shell”, Taiwan Patent No. M270543 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,503 entitle as “Multiple pieces dual type BNC connector”, Taiwan Patent Publishing No. 267610 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,880 entitled as “Dual-plug BNC connector”.
A plurality of conducting wires generally disposed at a rear end of a dual type BNC connector are not be retained by a shell, pins of the plurality of conducting wires are always not be aligned with a plurality of slots on a circuit board simultaneously, and spaces between a plurality of pins must be first adjusted and the pins can then be inserted into the plurality of slots during assembly; it wastes assembly labor and time. Furthermore, the plurality of conducting wires may not be parallel to one another very well (inclined to one another) such that the stability of the signal transmission is influenced and a short circuit is generated due to the mutual contact among them. Furthermore, because each BNC plug must be provided with a corresponding ground pin, more ground pins must be disposed when the multiple pieces dual type BNC connector is provided with multiple BNC plugs; the number pins will be increased to increase the assembly labor and time.
Taiwan Patent No. M270559 and US Pat. No. 7,186,139 comprises a coaxial connector with all metal shell comprising a metalwork casing in which at least one positioning hole is disposed; an insulator being accepted in said positioning hole; a terminal being accepted in said insulator; a rear receiving room being disposed at the rear end of said casing; a breach being disposed at one flank side of said rear receiving room; an insulating tenon being combined at the inside of the said breach of said rear receiving room; said insulating tenon having a plurality of through holes; at least one ground at the rear end of said casing and a lead wire at the rear end of said terminal being extended out of said casing after being respectively passed said through holes whereby, said ground and the portion of said lead wire at the rear end of said terminal passed out of said through holes are allowed to position.
The lead wire at the rear end of the terminal can be retained through the through hole of the insulating tenon, but the insulating tenon and a metal cover coupled to the casing are not integrated and need to be manufactured individually; it rather wastes the cost. Furthermore, the insulating tenon and the metal cover must be coupled to the casing separately; it rather wastes the assembly cost.